


春节运输第四趟

by toutudehen123



Category: Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4





	春节运输第四趟

该死的Edward！Oswald站在灯红酒绿的人群之中，愤恨地想抽出自己的那把伞把周围那群愚蠢的脑袋一个一个地敲爆。  
企鹅人先生现在的状态确实非常不妙，这也是因为他穿着奇怪的服装。  
往日被精心梳理的黑色短发上如今挎上了颜色靓丽的淡紫色假发(长到差点拖地的那种)。黑白配色的上衣，过于宽松的设计让Oswald白皙的脖颈和锁骨都赤裸裸地暴露在群众的面前，过于宽大的衣袖让他的手无法暴露在灯光之下。而下半身，黑色的裤子修身地包裹着Oswald两条细瘦的腿，而这条类似丝袜一样的黑裤子最精妙的一点就是，没有包裹住臀部。好在宽松的上衣还能遮掩住那暴露在灯光下可怜兮兮的两瓣臀瓣。Oswald不得不小心自己的动作，以免在公共面前走光。  
他现在带上了上衣自带的帽子，这愚蠢的人类帽顶上缝制了一根黄色的滑稽鼻子，旁边还有两个看起来就很白痴的黑色大眼睛。Oswald努力平复自己的欲望，他就不该听Edward的话，跑到这里扮什么企鹅女郎！  
该死！这里的人流带来的噪音和风压每一秒都刺激着Oswald的神经想要早早离开这里，可是他现在已经被Edward该死的甜言蜜语欺骗了。企鹅人一旦同意了什么事，就绝对不会反悔！  
只是他实在受不了旁边人看着他的眼神。  
Ed怎么还不来，他恶狠狠地喝下一杯酒，脑海中盘算着让那个洋洋得意的猜谜专家付出他的代价。啧，他抬起胳膊扯了扯前襟，这地方的空调该修修了。  
到时间点了，Oswald抬起头往出口看去，这差点让他喷出刚才喝下去的一口酒。他看着Edward踩着猫步，高跟鞋在地上砸出咔哒咔哒的声响。  
如果说Oswald身上这一套应该算是清纯和娇小型的款式，那么Edward现在身上穿着的就是狂野和热辣的款式。纯黑的打底衣上，大多数的肌肤都暴露在灯光之下，只在胸前点缀着毛绒绒的裹胸，下半身穿下超短裤，一样是和整体主题搭配的棕黄色毛绒绒款式，在危险的曲线收起的地方有着一团短小的尾巴，下方是黑色的连体丝袜，配着高跟鞋。头上滑稽地带着发箍，当然有着两个浑圆的耳朵。  
原来是狗啊，Oswald愣愣的想。Edward悠闲地慢慢走到Oswald面前，Oswald这才意识到Edward这个家伙穿着高跟鞋，这让他们之间的身高差又多了一倍。  
看着他脸上浓妆艳抹的样子，Oswald觉得浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，他用他那双天蓝色的双眼不满地瞪视着他(之前Edward哄了半天才让他带上美瞳)，Edward脸上扬起一个魅惑的笑容，“我们可以开始工作了吗？”  
不得不说，Edward设计的这套衣服确实有着玄妙，即使Oswald像原来一样暴躁地用雨伞戳爆他人的眼珠，用冲锋枪疯狂扫射，他的衣服也没有因如此剧烈的活动而垮下，刚才担心的走光问题也没有发生。Oswald看着前方那个用着两把手枪点射的开心的“狗女郎”，有点担忧Edward的精神问题是不是又恶化了。  
他搞不懂为什么非要他们两个亲自潜入这里不可，他手下又不是没有女性，但Edward就是非常激动地想要亲自潜入，还拉上了他一起设计服装。  
真是有够羞耻，Oswald翻了个白眼，但他想到Edward对这次的活动如此期待和激动，这让Oswald怀疑Edward是不是有女装癖。  
虽然Edward穿这一身真的很好看，但Oswald还是有些接受不了他的Alpha没事就穿女人的衣服。  
Oswald默默地取下扫空的弹夹，装上新的，又开始了下一轮的扫射。  
终于清扫完了这里，Edward这才像恢复了正常一样快步走到Oswald面前，Oswald瞪了他一眼，警告般地用手戳了戳已经有些探头的前端，“回家再说。”  
Edward让Oswald明白了什么叫祸从口出。从车上下来的时候，他都感觉自己把中午吃的那点东西全吐出来了。Edward倒是毫无感觉的下车了，他顺手就抄起Oswald，把他抱进了家门。  
一回到家，Oswald就想脱下身上这一身让他羞耻的不行的衣服，Edward马上止住了他，Oswald又瞪了他一眼，“你又想玩什么？”  
Edward笑得放肆，配上他身上现在穿着的兽娘装，Oswald觉得自己好像看到了翘起来的尾巴，“别这么着急脱嘛，我的甜心，我忙活了这么久，就是为了欣赏美景的，你可不能剥夺我享受劳动成果的权利。”  
意识到Edward说的是什么，Oswald脸一红，他坐了起来，有些局促地问，“Ed，你不觉得我穿这一身很奇怪吗？”  
“这可是我亲手设计的衣服，就是专门为了你而设计的。”Edward在Oswald的额头上亲了亲，“我的小企鹅。”  
Oswald的脸更红了，但是他放松了从进门就一直紧握着的拳头，他目光有些闪躲，羞怯地说:“来吧，Ed。”  
能听到自家Omega的邀请，这情况可不多见，Edward挑了挑眉，果断地摸了上去。  
经他本人裁量的尺寸凸显出了Oswald下半身的弧度，他用手轻轻地摩挲着。Oswald咬着下嘴唇低着头不看他，他的手慢慢滑上了大腿处。  
触碰到那一块只有可怜的内裤(当然是恶俗的蕾丝花边内裤)包裹着的臀瓣时，Edward手指轻快的把内裤卷了起来，让刚才Edward就想一饱眼福的地方裸露出来。  
Oswald脸更红了，他半趴在床上，脸埋进被子里，虽然刚才Edward那么说了，但是穿着这套衣服还是让Oswald羞耻不已，特别是现在Edward正在看着他，这让他产生了一种自己真的是女性的错觉。Oswald觉得又热了起来，他脑袋昏沉的想，家里没开空调吗？  
Edward发现Oswald的异样了，虽然他的小鸟之前是有着非常的羞耻心，可和他在一起这么久了，也被磨砺出了不少耐性。但Edward看着那个已经渗出清液的不断翕动着的穴口，觉得Oswald可能是喝下了什么东西。  
Oswald等了半天，也没能等待Edward的下一步动作，可Oswald已经快被热潮折磨疯了，他好久没体验过这种感觉了，之前哪怕是发情期，他因为有着Edward的安抚，也从未经历过这么肆无忌惮的发情。他感受到他下方像泄洪一样不断溢出汁水，浸湿了他们的床垫。Oswald觉得自己好像是被催熟的桃子，他现在只想让自己的Alpha摘下来吃掉他。  
Oswald勉强支起身子回头去看Edward，他今天带的是隐形眼镜，没有镜片的阻拦Oswald只看一眼就觉得自己的灵魂也要被Edward深邃的眼神给吸进去了。他喘息着，尝试从床上爬起来，因为腿软失败了几次之后他终于成功地站了起来，下一秒又腿软跌倒了下去。  
他倒进Edward的怀里，Oswald下半身穿着的毛绒绒的短裤摩擦着他的前端，Oswald舒坦地叹了口气，抱住Edward，在他脖子处蹭了蹭，“动一动。”  
Edward大发慈悲地伸入一只手搅动着那里，比发情期还要粘稠和高热的甬道热情地吮吸着进来的异物，甚至想要吞吃一般把他往里吸入。Oswald果然是中了春药了，Edward想。  
Oswald现在浑身湿漉漉的，上半身因为饱食了汗水坍塌下来，露出了藏在里面的吊带裙。Oswald因为热，脸无意识地在Edward的颈边蹭来蹭去，时不时地留下几个唇印。  
Edward挑挑眉，他的下身已经因为空气中躁动的信息素和Oswald出格的行为硬的发烫了，他发现此时Oswald的身体比发情期的时候打开的还要深，这让Edward再也忍不住了。  
Edward拖住Oswald的臀部，抽出手指，把自己的东西换了进去。  
一进入肠道，那些友好好客的肠肉就来接待它的老顾客，媚肉贪婪地吞吐着，Edward被这过于紧致和高热的甬道激起了一声薄汗。而Oswald偏偏还不识好歹的在他身上点火，Oswald舔掉Edward脖子上的汗滴，还对Edward露出一个傻傻的笑。  
这还忍得住就不是Alpha了。Edward不再体谅Oswald，凶狠地抽插起来。每一次都整根没入，抽出去露出一半，而后又整根都插了进去。很清楚Oswald这具身体的敏感点在哪的Edward每一次进出都能激出Oswald带着哭声的呻吟和尖叫。  
Oswald扒住Edward的后背，在他身上抓挠出几条红痕，此时他那双天蓝色的眼睛沁着泪水，像是倒映在水中的蓝天一般。他眨了眨眼，泪珠滚落下来，吧嗒落在Edward的背上。这让Edward更加兽性大发，Oswald感受着Edward野蛮的冲撞，这让他感觉自己的生殖腔都要被顶穿了。  
但还不够，还不够多，Oswald知道今天在那里喝的酒一定有什么问题，他现在的身体淫荡得不再像是他自己了，每一次向花心的捅刺，他的身体都会溢出一大股的淫水，这些淫水喷在Edward身上，把他的那根都浸润得湿漉漉的。他确实觉得自己就像是熟透了的蜜桃，Edward稍微揉搓一下，他都会喷出一大股甜蜜的汁水。  
Oswald抱着Edward，哭叫地央求着他更加粗暴地对待自己，Edward马上会意，隔着衣服开始揉搓Oswald的全身。Oswald的身体Edward比他本人还要熟悉，此时Edward在他全身上下的敏感点大力地揉搓着，让Oswald哭都没法哭喊出声，他一头埋进Edward的肩上，迎接着又一次的高潮。  
Oswald高潮了几次之后，连动一动小指头的力气都没有了，Edward摸了摸他的脸，准备结束今晚的疯狂，但Oswald拉住了他。  
“Oz，你今晚上高潮太多次了，你现在应该休息了。”  
Oswald嘟起嘴，Edward知道这是他不满的体现，他扶起Oswald，给他喂了一杯温水，又吻了吻他的额头“乖企鹅宝宝该睡觉了。”  
哪知道Oswald眉头皱的更深，他小嘴张开，“我不是乖企鹅宝宝，我不要睡觉。我是Ed的淫荡发情小企鹅，我现在要你。”  
Edward觉得今晚会滑向一个不眠的夜晚。  
Oswald此时被剥了他那件宽松的外衣，里面的吊带裙欲盖弥彰地遮掩着Oswald那略微隆起的小腹，Edward此前就一直很喜欢摸小企鹅胖乎乎的小肚子，他现在舌尖舔舐着肚脐，这让Oswald舒服地脚趾都翻了起来。  
Oswald此时已经射不出什么了，Edward还撸动着他的那里，被强烈刺激的Oswald浑身颤抖，没过一会前端就渗出了不少黄色的液滴。  
平常来说，Oswald是绝对不允许Edward把他做到失禁的，可Edward转头看着Oswald眼神失焦还沉浸在情欲中的样子，决定不再考虑这件事。  
他低头吻住Oswald，在床边摩挲出了一个东西。这个东西其实和Oswald的衣服是配套的，但Oswald死活不肯用上，Edward之前有些可惜，不过现在终于可以用上了。  
这个东西，前半段看着像一个毛绒绒的尾巴，后半段是一段黑色的柱状物体。不用说也知道这是应该塞进哪里的东西。Edward拿起润滑液一抹，把那根物体缓缓地塞了进去。  
肠道被过分撑开的感觉让Oswald不舒服地动了动，Edward勾起一个笑容，拿起控制器，把开关摆到ON上。  
突然的震动让Oswald的呻吟都断断续续的，Edward也感受着这股颤动，下方开始动作起来，他把那个震动棒顶了进去，肉棒带着它寻找着Oswald的敏感点。Edward将它狠狠钉在Oswald突起的那一点上，敏感点被如此刺激的Oswald感觉浑身都有电流穿过。他已经喊不出什么了，被泪眼蒙住的双眼看着Edward模糊的轮廓。  
Edward身上还穿着那一套女装，这让Oswald恍惚觉得自己是在被一个女人肏弄着，这让他更加崩溃。偏偏Edward此时又停下了动作，那个颤动的物体一直在他的敏感点处刺激着他，Edward俯下身子，对着他耳边诱惑道，“再说点好听的？我的淫荡小企鹅？”  
“我……嗯……我是你的……是你的发情小企鹅……快点干死我……嗯啊！”  
满意地吻了吻Oswald哭红的眼睛，Edward把那根物体拔了出来，身下的冲刺越来越快。  
在又一次高潮之后，Oswald软绵绵地昏倒了过去，Edward停下了动作，突然开始担心他明早的生命安全。  
在清理完后，怕死的Edward很不要脸的去和他的宝贝儿子挤一张床了。  
第二天清早，Oswald睁开了眼睛，他突然发现自己连动都动不了，全身都好像是骨折了一样。他环顾一周，昨晚的罪魁祸首并不在。很好，不然Ella和Aiden就要失去他们的Daddy了。  
他气的翻了一个白眼，合上眼皮又睡了过去。  
不过后来Edward老是揪着这一晚的称呼不放，被恼羞成怒的Oswald一脚踢下床，不得不去浴室解决诉求，那又是另一段故事了。


End file.
